It Is Wordless
by gun for a tongue
Summary: It’s like the world is crashing into the sea. The sky is bleeding into the white clouds. He can’t breathe knowing she might not be around anymore.


**Author: **me

**Summary: **It's like the world is crashing into the sea. The sky is bleeding into the white clouds. He can't breathe knowing she might not be around anymore.

**Author's Note: **I don't own anything except the constant need to listen to "Adia" by Sarah McLachlan and eat Hershey Kisses. I don't own those either.

**Status: **Oneshot

**It Is Wordless**

Maybe it all started awhile ago when he first met her. The way she shyly smiled around other people. The way she tucked a lock of her shiny hair behind her ear nervously. The way she seemed to forget what others thought about her.

She was like a book with tons of chapters and no footnotes. She was like a cool breeze in the hot summer days that slowed time. What he would do to slow down her path.

Her path _away_ from him.

No, it didn't start when he first met her or when he fell in love with her. It happened the night of the last high school party they would go as teenagers of East High. Gradation was coming up and they had a plan. They planned it all days, weeks, months ago.

To be together forever.

If he knew what would happen that night. He would've stopped the car before they reached Chad's house. He would've suggested a romantic comedy even. Just for her to stay with him.

Just a little longer.

The party was loud and filled of intoxicated teens. He sipped the spiked punch silently side by side. He notices she's drinking bottled water but shakes it off. They held hands like always.

It was sweet like the light taste of cherry juice in the punch.

It was sugary like the way she seemed to look at him.

It would become sour and bitter like the feeling of Jack Daniels at the back of his throat.

She slipped away to use the bathroom. He had joked about drinking too much water which she had giggled and immaturely stuck out her tongue. He let out a chuckle before sipping his tainted punch.

Another girl across the room thought of this as her shot. Her shot to get with one of the Wildcats' star players. Her chance to sleep with him.

If he knew better he would have ran away from her the moment she started walking towards him. Her eyes lustful and unkind, he vaguely remembers when her eyes were perfectly sweet browns.

She mumbled something meant to be sexy and seductive. She came off desperate and lonely and because he was nice he promised her something.

A dance. One _single_ dance that would mean nothing and everything.

They stepped on the dance floor the brown eyed girl tightly hugging into his body. They swayed gently to the music. He felt nervous all of a sudden.

He had fallen for this girl once. Would he throw away his wonderful relationship for this same girl?

One look in her eyes he knew the answer.

**No.**

He was madly in love with another girl. A girl with sweet brown eyes and the power to make him cave with a single smile. The girl who laughed a little louder then most. Who spoke about anything with a passion and wasn't afraid to say it.

The girl who filed a report against the boys who had put Ryan Evans into the hospital for three weeks just because Ryan admitted he was gay.

The girl who sat with Sharpay Evans at lunch for every week that Ryan was still in the hospital. She sat by Sharpay once again, at the funeral for her brother later that month.

The girl who refused to let Jason and Kelsi ignore their feelings for each other.

The girl who wanted to name her baby Emily because Emily Dickinson was a fantastic poet.

The girl who spent all her free time helping him in math just so his father wouldn't complain.

That was the _only_ girl for him.

Before he could think about the girl of his dreams the one in front of him smacked her lips on his. He could barley get out of her vice grip. He pushed the teenage disaster away.

He caught sight of a swish of a blue cotton dress. She had seen the unintended kiss. He ran as fast as his basketball trained legs could go.

He called after her but she wouldn't stop.

He ran faster and faster till he stopped dead in his tracks.

He couldn't move.

He couldn't think.

She laid on the hard cement road.

Lifeless.

Cold.

Motionless.

_Dead_.

The crowd was building around her before the sirens of help could ring. They carried her body into the truck as he stared. In a sort of daze.

It's like the world is crashing into the sea. The sky is bleeding into the white clouds. He can't breathe knowing she might not be around anymore.

Then the world and everything turns black and he can almost see an eerie heavenly glow.

-----

He wakes where the walls are white and the room is filled with disappointment.

A place where you aren't sure you'll ever feel the cool fall leave storms. The smell of flowers blowing in spring's light winds.

A place where people come to die or find a miracle that others wish and need.

He moves his body to see a fragile old man next to him. He feels selfish. He was worried about his simple faint yet this man could die in any second.

As if he were God, the old man's heart monitor isn't beeping anymore. Doctors rush in with tools he had only seen on ER or Scrubs. They perform CPR on the man but the monitor doesn't beep. They shock him before his body violently shakes.

The line is flat now and all hope is lost.

They leave the man as the nurse moves the curtain to block his view of death.

He sits up in bed and roughly pulls out the IV drip. He's running to her.

He quickly asks the nurse where her room might be. The young woman looks hesitant for a moment before giving him the room number.

She's on this floor. Room 14B.

He rushes down the hall as he tries to shake off the death of the man. He reaches the room but it's empty. There is only a nurse smoothing down the newly placed sheets.

He asks the male nurse where she is.

The guy looks grim before slowing saying the words he never wanted to hear. The man takes out a bandage which he places on the younger boy's arm.

He was thinking too much about her that he didn't notice the blood trickling down his arms.

The man mumbles an apology before leaving him alone.

He slumps to the cool floor of the hospital. His body starts violently shaking as he breaks down. It was all building inside him and now its out.

The man who lost his life because God didn't want him anymore on Earth.

The young man and woman who would spend the rest of their lives looking at the lives of others destined to leave free or die chained.

The news that he would've been a father at the tender age of 18.

Knowing that the one person he would love forever was gone.

That day he lost her and their unborn child.

He lost the world that day. He lost his soul and reason for living that day. But most importunately he lost love that day.

And he would never ever be the same.

Because some part of him died that day quickly. It died along with her. The part that told him he was more then a basketball guy.

He was _her_ guy.

So he decided that life wasn't worth living anymore.

-----

They sat idly as the casket slowly slipped deeper into the Earth. Family and friends sobbing and lightly crying for the dead.

She looked better then she felt. Inside she wanted nothing more then to stop them from putting the casket six feet under.

She wanted to scream.

She wanted to cry.

She wanted it to stop.

But Sharpay Evans sat next to Chad Danforth as the casket slipped closer and closer to being truly gone.

He gripped her hand tightly and she squeezed his own. The social gathering was small and unsocial. The two teens sat next to each other.

"So this is really it," she said quietly as her brown eyes searched his.

"I hope not," he said grimly as she simple nodded her head.

"Do you think we should say goodbye?" he asked unsure if he could bear to see the cold stone that marked death.

"Yeah," she said before standing up and offering him a perfectly manicured hand. He took it as they walked hand and hand to the grave.

They reached it slowly as Sharpay bent down in front of it.

"Hey. I wanna say thanks for eating with me at lunch and helping Ryan." Sharpay said as tears rolled down her face, she was breaking slowly. "When you see tell him I really do love him," her voice cracking before she kissed the headstone.

"Goodbye," she whispered.

Chad bent down next to her before opening his mouth then closing it.

He opened it once more, "I love you okay," he said reassuring his point. "I loved you guys both. Just thanks for being my friend," he said simply as his eyes misted. "Bye," he spoke softly.

He laid a rose on the cool grave as they both stood up.

"You wanna shot some hoops?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said smiling for the first time in awhile.

The two teens walked off in the New Mexico sun before looking back at the grave that read:

**Here lies Taylor Mckessie**

**Troy Bolton **

**And Emily Mckessie Bolton**

**Good friends, children, and people**

_This was really sad to write. I hope you liked it. It's one of the few Traylors out there and this one wasn't fluff! _


End file.
